Ashlene and The New Beginning
by Muggleborn Fanpires
Summary: Have you ever wondered, what if Harry, Hermione and Ron had two more friends? Would the story stay the same? Would it change? If it changed, would it be for the better or for the worse? Here's the story of those two girls, Karly and Ashley. We dont own HP
1. An Old Past

**Ashley: Hello Readers!!****  
****Karlene: You've clicked well young ones!****  
****Ashley: Indeed you have****  
****Karlene: ...*whispers*what do I say now?****  
****Ashley: *whispers back* uhhh.... *then says in a voice everyone can hear* Should we tell them what is going to happen? Or leave it a secret? *smirks*****  
****Karlene: BOB SR. DIES IN CHAPTER 9458!****  
****Ashley: *bursts out laughing*****  
****Karlene: ... I'm bored****.**** Wanna just start the chapter?****  
****Ashley: *says in a dramatic hushed tone* yes...we should... ****  
****Karlene: Okay, hope ya liked this...weird Author's Note! ON WITH THE STORY! And btw****,**** my name is Karlene! ****  
****Ashley: And I am Ashley!! ^. ^****  
****Ashley: Together we are....****  
****Ashley: MUGGLESBORN_FANPIRES!!!****  
****Karlene: ...that's our name?****  
****Karlene: I forgot...****  
****Ashley: XD****  
****Karlene: I thought it was magical fairy pixies of DOOM!****  
****Ashley: hahaha I think that was our account where we take over fanfiction?****  
****Karlene: oh...****  
****Ashley: uh oh.... NOW THEY KNOW OUR PLANS!! O_O****  
****Karlene: Well let's stop jabbering before we blow more plans and let them read the Chapter...BOB JR. HAS A DAUGHTER NAMED BOBBETTE!****  
****Karlene: ...sorry****  
****Ashley: *says through laughing* Enjoy...the...chapter...and remember....to review..... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!****  
****Karlene: I'm bored, cya *leaves to eat some Carmel*****  
****Ashley: *stops laughing and chases Karlene yelling* WAIT FOR ME!!!****  
****Ashley: *stops for a second and says to readers*****  
****Ashley: ENJOY!!****  
****Ashley: *then chases Karlene again*****  
*****end of A/N***

_**Karly's POV**_

I'm Karly Michaels. You might have heard of me, but most likely not. At School I'm a social outcast, not that I mind…I don't think I COULD have friends if I wanted for two reasons. The first reason is because my parents are abusive, VERY abusive, and if I got too close to ANYONE…I'm scared what might happen if they found out I'm abused…Phil and Carrie would literally kill me AND my friend that found out. I TRY to be an outcast; I don't need friends…no matter how much I WANT them. The second reason is, I'm…different. Things…happen to me. You're probably thinking that EVERY kid thinks they're different, that they can do things other can't, that they're perfect and everyone else sucks. I HIGHLY doubt that I'm even CLOSE to perfect…but I AM different. In a GOOD way or BAD way I don't know. You're probably wondering what I mean by that. Well, I can make…stuff happen. Sometimes when I want something bad, like a book or a really good grade on an assignment…I get them. You may be saying 'That's just pure luck' or 'You're just a very bright girl'. Yeah, that's what I thought. Until I turned 5 and the beatings began. What's so magical about that you're probably wondering, well it's not the beatings, it's their damage. Whenever Phil or Carrie come to beat me, there are no bruises, I feel no pain. But I've learned to fake pain. If I don't, they beat me harder and this harder beating really DOES hurt. You might want to march down here to Irvine, California and report my case to the police, but please don't. I don't want to live the next 10 years of my life locked in some orphanage never knowing when a proper family will find me. For now I'll be fine…hopefully...

_**Ashley's POV**_

I was lounging around my room bored as hell. Hey, I'm Ashley (insert random last name here). You may think that I'm like all the other Muggles; normal, worry-free, boring...but you're wrong. It's quite the opposite really. Have you ever had a secret? A secret you couldn't tell anyone? Well I have a secret that only people like me, wizards know. Take my parents for example. They're the ones who told me what I was when I could really understand, which was around five years old. Since then, my life changed…drastically. They constantly worry that I'll take their wands, not that I could, they never set them down! Honestly they treat me like a baby. But being rich and popular almost makes up for it. EVERYONE at school wants to be me. I mean come on, who wouldn't want to be treated like royalty and have boys watching your every move. I mean, I have a PERFECT life! But something was always…missing. I was an only child…and VERY lonely…even though I was ALWAYS surrounded by people. I think my parents have gone kind of…funny? They're talking about a letter from a Hog's warts? I'm not sure what they mean by that…But I have a feeling that something going to…change…

**A/N FROM ASHLEY: Hey guys!!! Ok so the part n Ashley's POV where it said insert random last name here was a joke. Haha ^_^ from now on in the story her last name is Osborn ok? :) So now… *me n Karlene shout* REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! We won't update until we have about 10-15 reviews. So please review!! :)**


	2. Bubblegum Pink & My Very First Letter

**Ashley: HII  
Karlene: HELLO PEOPLES!  
Ashley: how are you?  
Karlene: I'm fine!  
Ashley: No no I was talking to our readers....  
Karlene: I'm a reader!  
Ashley: No I meant of our story!!  
Karlene: I read our story!  
Ashley: ugh I give up  
Karlene: YAY!  
Karlene: I WIN!  
Ashley: T.T  
Ashley: I HAVE AN ANNOUNCMENT  
Karlene: Black dogs r cute!  
Karlene: GRRRRRR  
Karlene: RUFF RUFF!  
Ashley: My computer is a piece of sh-NOTHING!!!!!  
Ashley: ._.  
Karlene: BARK!  
Ashley: Karlene stop imitating a dog  
Karlene: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR1!  
Karlene: RUFF!  
Karlene: *chases tail*  
Ashley: STOP IMMITATING A DOG!  
Ashley: and...u don't have a tail....  
Ashley: o_O  
Karlene: YES I DO!  
Ashley: Oh we'll continue our argument later  
Ashley: They've got a story to read!  
Karlene: NO!  
Karlene: I bet they like our argument!  
Ashley: suuuure they do  
Ashley: Do you guys like our arguments?  
Ashley: *mouths* SAY NO!  
Karlene: *Yells* SAY YES!  
Ashley: XD  
Karlene:*poof*  
Ashley: she doesn't understand the concept of-what was that? ._.  
Karlene: Poof  
Ashley: ... poof?  
Karlene: YES!  
Ashley: OH WHATEVER THEY HAVE GOT A STORY TO READ  
Karlene: It's my laundry detergent!  
Ashley: SO YES GOODBYEEEEEEEE  
Karlene: POOF!  
Karlene: WAIT!  
Ashley: *covers Karlene's mouth*  
Ashley: ^.^  
Ashley: Hope you enjoy!!  
Ashley: *drags Karlene off stage*  
Ashley: o.o  
Ashley: *drags Karlene back*  
Karlene: HEELLO!  
Ashley: T.T  
Karlene: Just wanted to tell everyone  
Karlene: 3+3=8  
Ashley: XD  
Karlene: and 4+4=Window  
Ashley: and 1+1=11  
Ashley: NOW LETS GO!  
Ashley: *drags Karlene off stage*  
Karlene: and 2+2=something!  
~A/N ends~**

Karly's POV

I woke to the sound of the squeaking staircase. Oh No. Phil's awake. I was used to waking to the squeaks of the staircase or the thump of Phil's feet hitting the ground as he got out of bed. I wasn't born a light sleeper…but I've learned to be. I jumped out of bed and was fully dressed with one shoe on when I heard the loudest squeak, signaling Phil's approach on the top step. I grabbed my other shoe and jacket and silently, but quickly, opened my window while Phil turned my doorknob and jumped out before he slammed open my door.

When I landed on the ground my feet bruised and a little hurt, like usually, but I was used to it. Before Phil looked out my window to see if I was there, I hid in the nearest bush and nearly escaped another beating…like usual. I stayed in the bush until I heard my window slam shut. I barely ever get caught running from Phil during summer. Around school time is different, I get a beating nearly every day when school starts… It's always Phil, never Carrie, she sleeps 'til Noon from her usual hangovers, and she just beats me at night. But once I heard Phil slam that window I breathed out a sigh of relief…I'd gotten away yet again.

I got up brushing the grass and twigs off my clothing. I stretched and got ready for my daily summer walk. After walking for about 15 or 20 minutes I saw a dog. He saw me and barked. He ran over to me and licked my hand before taking off. Hmm…that was weird. I continued my walk for about 45 more minutes until I arrived back home. I stopped in front of my house. It was the same as always, a green house with a red door. If you looked at my house, at first glance you'd think it was a happy place filled with joy and happiness. Well, you couldn't be more wrong if you tried. I sighed before walking inside.

"Hello dad." I always called Phil dad, even if I never thought of him as my father. I always hoped that it was possible I was adopted…but no such luck. I looked up to Phil. Uh oh. Something's wrong. I can tell…

"You got a letter." He growled. And he didn't look too happy about it…

Ashley's POV

I woke up groaning as my alarm blasted Justin Bieber's new song, Baby. Yes I have his song as my alarm. Got a problem with that? Anyways, as my arms felt around my side bed table thingy, I knocked over my alarm clock in the process. Perfect (Note the sarcasm people).

I got out of bed groggily and grumbling about stupid alarms and how annoying they are. Unfortunately for me, I tripped over my notebook I had left out last night. That's odd. I was positive I had left it on my desk...

I batted away the thought. I decided to take a nice warm shower. I walked to my bathroom and stripped off my clothing. I got in the shower quickly and immediately woke up. I finished up quickly and wrapped a towel around my body as I got out.

I put on my favorite outfit. I wore my black skinny jeans with a purple shirt that had a golden chain dangling on the side. I looked around for my flats but I couldn't find them anywhere so I just shouted, "Quinn!" Immediately a house elf appeared with a loud 'CRACK!'

"Y-yes mistress?" Quinn stuttered.

She was a free elf yet she asked to work for us. We agreed to pay her a galleon a month and she was more than satisfied. I had always given her my old clothing from when I was young maybe 5 or 6, and she looked so cute in them!

"Hey Quinn! Please call me Ashley. Oh and by the way, have you seen my black ballet flats?" I asked, smiling.

"N-no mist-I mean Ashley. But Quinn thinks she saw t-t-them in the b-b-back of your clo-closet." She stuttered.

"Thank you Quinn! Oh, and Mother said to meet her downstairs for your monthly salary," I replied.

"Th-Thank you. Y-you and your M-mother are so v-very kind to Quinn! H-have a nice d-day Ashley!" And with a deafening 'CRACK', she was gone. I went to look for my flats when I caught sight of myself in my mirror. My hair was dark brown, practically black. My eyes were the same old dark brown color.

Yet there was something strange on my forehead that I had as long as I could remember. It was a scar I usually discarded it, but people starred at it...it was weird. It was always covered by my bangs because they were always sideways. I never knew how I got it. I shook my head and put my hand down. I backed away from the mirror and went to my closet. I found my shoes hiding behind my clothes. I put them on quickly then practically skipped downstairs to have breakfast.

"Morning!" I sang and plopped into my seat gracefully. I was usually pretty graceful, one of the reasons I was so popular…

"You seem pretty happy today. Why is that?" my dad asked, looking above his copy of the Daily Prophet. He always read it, he did help influence it. My dad was Co-Minister of Magic. My Mom was 2nd in command at the Auror Office. Most people would find this cool. Me? I hate it. They're never home…

"I really don't know. I just feel like something is going to happen today. You know those kinds of feelings where you think something is going to happen and it changes your life?"

"Oh Ashley. You dream too much!" My mother laughed. I pouted. As Quinn set the table, I asked my dad, "Anything interesting in the Daily Prophet?"

"Not really. All they have right now are owl sightings everywhere! Well, I've got to go. Work awaits!" my dad replied. He has to leave already? I miss Dad a lot… "Bye dad!!" I said and got up to give him a hug. "Miss you already! You'll be back before dinner right dad?" I asked hopingly.

"Of course honey," He replied, "I don't want to miss the big event!" His eye twinkled mysteriously. I, on the other hand, was confused as hell.

"What do you mean dad?" Big Event?

"Oh nothing." But his expression told me otherwise. I pouted but my dad was stubborn. Big Event? But I discarded the thought, probably a work party; we often had those at home.

"Hey mom?" I called.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm going to go for a walk, okay?"

"No problem honey bunny!" I cringed at the name she called me. How I DESPISE that nickname. I sighed and walked out the door. It was a sunny day so I walked around my neighborhood aimlessly. Soon enough, I saw one of my 'friends', Kelly, come running in her six inch heels.

"Hey, Ashla!" she said in her squeaky voice.

"Hey Kella!" I replied, internally slapping myself for being her friend. We weren't alike at all. The only thing we had in common was our amount of money…that's it.

"So, like, I was wondering if you wanted to go..." she babbled on and on. I lost track of the conversation and just watched the clouds.

"Ashla...Ashla...ASHLEY!!!!" Kelly screamed, trying to get my attention. I snapped out of my daydream.

"What? Where's the fire?!"

Kelly just said in her squeaky little voice, "Are you even listening to me?" then she scoffed and walked off. I rolled my eyes. She was just sooo dramatic. I checked my watch and decided I should walk back home. However, while I was walking back, I could've sworn I saw a woman's hair change colors. From purple, to blue, to green, and to finally settle on bubblegum pink! I shook my head for the third time today. I've been getting so many crazy thoughts today! I finally got home, biting my lip.

"Hello? Dad? Mom?" I called.

"Upstairs!" they called back. I ran upstairs and ran into my parents' room. When I went inside, they were reading a letter. "What's that?" I asked curiously.  
"It's a letter," they answered, trying to contain their smiles. "I know that! But who's it from?" I asked impatiently, trying to look at the seal. As I looked closer, I noticed it had a badger, a snake, an eagle, and a lion on it.  
It looked….familiar… I wasn't sure where I'd seen I before… "It's a Hogwarts letter. You've been accepted," they said, not bothering to hide their smiles. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out from the shock

**A/N from Ashley~ I passed out... ._. now please review!!! we shall update when we have like 20 reviews? ^_^ We are already working on chapter four...Well Karlene is. I'm still working on three... _ so please review and I shall write quickly!! So please click the little green button below... We both are feeling very lonely. :(**


	3. Answers and Forbidden

**Ashley: *crying* WHY!?!?!?**

**Karlene: Hello**

**Ashley: WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?!?!?!! *SHAKES KARLENE BY HER SHOULDERS***

**Karlene: I don't know why but u seem a little upset...**

**Ashley: Because.... I just reread Deathly Hallows... and I'm at the part where Dobby d-dies...**

**Karlene: Oh**

**Ashley: *bursts into tears again***

**Karlene: DOBBY IS SEXY!**

**Ashley: STUPID BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!**

**Ashley: o_o**

**Ashley: ._.**

**Ashley: Sister who's crazy say what?**

**Karlene: Dobby is SEXAY!**

**Ashley: o_O**

**Karlene: *Pop***

**Ashley: What was that....?**

**Karlene: My Bubblegum**

**Ashley: I WANT SOME!!!!!!!!**

**Karlene: It's berry!**

**Karlene: It's 5gum!**

**Ashley: oh then bleck**

**Karlene: ...**

**Karlene: u hate 5 gum?**

**Ashley: I want caramel flavored bubblegum!**

**Karlene: LOL**

**Karlene: WE ROCK!**

**Karlene: WE HAVE INSIDE JOKES!**

**Ashley: I KNOW!**

**Karlene: YESSSSS!**

**Ashley: XD**

**Karlene: INSIDE JOKES ROCK!**

**Karlene: Now when people ask what we mean we can say 'you had to be there'!**

**Karlene: I feel so special**

**Ashley: *points to Karlene and talks to readers* She's a bit crazy right now because we just picked her up from the therapist's office. Sorry ^_^'**

**Karlene: NO NOOOOO!**

**Karlene: YOU WILL NEVER SEND ME BACK TO THE ASYLUM!**

**Karlene: I REFUSE TO GO!**

**Ashley: -.-'' what did I tell ya?**

**Karlene: I WANNA GO TO HOGWARTS!**

**Karlene: I'm OFF to see the WIZARD, the WONDERFUL wizard of OZ!**

**Ashley: O_O SHUT UP KARLENE!**

**Karlene: DUMBLYDORE!**

**Ashley: *hisses* there are muggles right in front of us!**

**Karlene: Muggles?**

**Karlene: EWWWW**

**Ashley: o_o**

**Karlene: They have cooties!**

**Ashley: ...**

**Ashley: shi-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzz!! XD**

**Ashley: ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Karlene: NO!**

**Karlene: First**

**Karlene: is there anyone out there**

**Karlene: who would be willing**

**Karlene: to bribe Dumbledore for me?**

**Ashley: o_O**

**Karlene: So I can go to Hogwarts?**

**Ashley: Here is a fact:**

**Karlene: SUCK MY BLOOD!**

**Ashley: Edward Cullen lives in the forest, doesn't kill anyone, and sparkles...the dude is OBVIOUSLY a fairy!**

**Ashley: :P**

**Karlene: HEY!**

**Karlene: That was on my FB!**

**Ashley: I know**

**Karlene: And if u don't have a FB or don't know what FB stands for**

**Karlene: I WILL EAT U!**

**Ashley: *whispers* its Facebook**

**Karlene: CHEATER!**

**Ashley: ^_^**

**Karlene: UR CHEATING FOR THEM!**

**Ashley: that's cuz a few of them are my besties on here**

**Ashley: ANYWAYS**

**Ashley: ENJOY!!**

**Ashley: *tries to drag Karlene back to the Asylum***

**Karlene: WAIT!**

**Karlene: I wanna say something**

**Ashley: *stops trying to drag Karlene***

**Ashley: what?**

**Karlene: Friendship is like peeing on yourself: everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings. **

**Ashley: o_O**

**Karlene: That's all**

**Ashley: kinda creepy...**

**Ashley: *resumes trying to drag her to the asylum***

**Karlene: Now I'ma**

**Karlene: go and**

**Karlene: EAT PIE!**

**Karlene: CYA PEEPS!**

**Ashley: NO!**

**Karlene: YO!**

**Ashley: UR GOING TO THE ASYLUMN!**

**Ashley: *DRAGS U TO THE ASYLUM***

**Ashley: WHAT DO U EAT!?**

**Ashley: *walks into a wall***

**Ashley: x _ x**

**Karlene: I'm a doqg**

**Karlene: RUFF!**

**Ashley: umm u spelled dog wrong...**

**Karlene: No**

**Ashley: WHERE do u hear the letter Q in dog...?**

**Karlene: It's a silent Q!**

**Ashley: T_T**

**Karlene: cya**

**Ashley: no ok? just...no**

**Ashley: NO!!!**

**Ashley: UR GOING TO THE ASYLUM!**

**Karlene: yes ok? just...yes**

**Ashley: *attempts to drag you to the asylum***

**Karlene: *bites you***

**Ashley: OUCH**

**Karlene: BYE!**

**Ashley: *glares at Karlene***

**Ashley: Enjoy the story! ^_^**

**~END OF A/N~**

**_Karly's POV_**

"I-I got a-a letter?" I asked. "From who?" I wondered aloud as he  
handed me the letter glaring.

The letter was made of thick and heavy yellowish parchment. It had no stamp. On the front of the letter in green ink it said:

_Ms. K. Michaels  
The Second Floor Smallest Bedroom  
7 Malvado Drive  
Mauvias  
Wales_

The letter also had a seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. The letter hadn't been open surprisingly, I wonder why? I sighed before beginning to open my first letter ever.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmaster:**__ Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Michaels,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31__. Also, since our records_ _state that you are indeed Muggle-born (a wizard or witch born into a non-magical family) a member of our magical community will arrive at your residence within 48 hours' time._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I was shocked. I'm…I'm a-a witch? Phil cleared his throat which caused me to jump. I'd forgotten he was in the room, for once in my life.

"Did you know?" I asked coldly.

Phil glared before growling, "Of COURSE I knew. How could I NOT? And DON'T you DARE talk to your father in that tone of voice, young lady!" He knew…and he NEVER told me…not exactly surprising. But still…how did I never find it out on my own? All the signs were there…I was special, I always was and now I was leaving. I smiled at the thought. I was leaving, leaving Phil and leaving my Muggle life…At least for a while, when I had to return I could blast Phil out the door after learning a bit of magic! Yet again I broke out of my thoughts from Phil's voice.

"You're not going to this-this School…I won't permit it!" he snarled. After a bit of magic I could- wait what!?

"PLEASE! It's all I've ever wanted! I'm going! You can't-" I started before I was rudely interrupted by my so-called 'dad'.

"Stop you? Just WATCH me…Go to your room!" He said smirking.

"I've never despised you more in my life!" I screamed as I ran up to my room planning to cry my eyes out on my bed all night…but there was ALREADY someone on my bed…

_**Ashley's POV**_

I stirred, groaning. "What happened?" I moaned.

"You passed out honey. For about," the voice paused, probably to check the clock, "half an hour," the soothing voice continued.

It sounded familiar… I slowly opened my eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the light. I realized it was my mother who had answered me.

"Why?" I asked, trying to remember what had happened to make me faint.

I heard my dad chuckle and my mom replied with a smile, "You received a Hogwarts letter."

My eyes widened and I screamed with delight. I got up from my bed and started bouncing and dancing around my room, chanting, "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

My parents laughed at my antics. I stopped bouncing, panting heavily. I was sure my eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"So when are we going to go buy my supplies?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, your father is going to take the day off work to come with us. We don't ant to miss the moment you find the perfect wand," my mom smiled. I gave a short squeal of excitement and hugged my dad. He was rarely home, so it was natural for me to be excited.

He chuckled and hugged me back. Then he handed me my letter. I took the envelope that was addressed:

_Ms. A. Osborn_

_Medium sized bedroom on the Second Floor_

_6 Perfetto Drive_

_Little Wings_

_Surrey._

I opened it and took out the letter. I read it greedily, drinking in every word:

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmaster:**__ Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Osborn,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I gave another short squeal of excitement as I finished reading.

"I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts," I said disbelievingly. Suddenly, I had a million questions running through my mind. It was as if my train of thought had finally caught up to the present.

As my mind whirled, my parents seemed to have seen the expression on my face because they patiently answered my questions.

"You get sorted by a hat. There are four different houses. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Oh and don't worry. We don't care what house you get sorted into," my mother said.

"Just don't get into Hufflepuff," my father teased. I let out a sigh of relief I hadn't known I had been holding. My parents chuckled.

"The professors?" I prompted.

"The professors are nice… Well most of them are," my father assured me. I bit my lip and shrugged. I don't care if the teachers like me or not. As long as I get good grades, I'm happy.

"What about the ghosts?" I asked.

The question just popped into my mind like Quinn apparating into my room when I call her… minus the deafening 'CRACK'.

"The ghosts like Nearly Headless Nick are fine. Just watch out for The Bloody Baron, Moaning Myrtle, and…" They exchanged uneasy glances. "Peeves."

Who, who, and who?

"The Bloody Baron is the Slytherin ghost. He has chains connected to his wrists and blood stained on his clothes. Very nasty of you ask me," my mother said disgustedly.

"Peeves, on the other hand," my father continued, "Is the most annoying ghost in Hogwarts history."

"I remember when he wouldn't let us in the Gryffindor Tower unless we wet ourselves!" my mother laughed.

"Ah yes. We had to get The Bloody Baron. He's the only one who can control him you see," my father said hastily, seeing my confused expression.

There was a pause and I hesitantly asked, "What about Moaning Myrtle?"

"Er… She's a ghost who is very sensitive…" my mother said after a while.

"More like barking mad," my father muttered.

"And…?" I prompted my mom, feeling like there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Well, she haunts the girls' toilet on the second floor," my mother said quickly.

My eyes widened and I choked on my saliva.

"She haunts a toilet?" I asked, creeped out. There was an awkward silence and I broke it by saying, "Well that's kinda strange."

We all glaced at each other and burt out laughing. After a while, we stopped laughing. As I read my letter again I asked, "Can I get an owl?" The letter said that first years were permitted a pet and I wanted an owl. They nodded and I let out my third squeal today. I hugged them and said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	4. Diagon Alley

**A/N: We dont own HP**

**Ashley: HELLO(:**

**Karlene: Hola! Oh! I speak REAL Spanish now!**

**Karlene: Me llamos Karlene! **

**Ashley: Sorry everyone for the delay of this chapter!**

**Karlene: It was my fault! =(**

**Karlene: I suck.**

**Ashley: well...**

**Ashley: i was gonna say that we were busy with school...but that works too(: haha JK and you dont suck(:**

**Karlene: u rock!**

**Ashley: thank you :D**

**Karlene: OK, our chapters won't be out as often because... I'm in HIGH SCHOOL! But that means more work. BOO HOO**

**Ashley: and I'm in MIDDLE SCHOOL which also means more work...boo. OK, ON WITH THE CHAPTERRRRRR**

**Karlene: WAIT...u forgot your hoo**

**Ashley: im good(: say goodbye Karly**

**Karlene: NEVER!**

**Ashley: SAY IT**

**Karlene: OH! before I forget, someone thought Ashley's scar was similar to Harry's or at least that's what they implied...and WOW. XD**

**Ashley: yeahh**

**Karlene: That idea would be pretty unoriginal!**

**Ashley: i know right?so yeahh, just to let you know, its NOTHING. N-O-T-H-I-N-G! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? :D**

**Karlene: No idea**

**Ashley: ...**

**Ashley: BYE EVERYONEE(:**

**Karlene: wait **

**Ashley: -_-**

**Karlene: el sies de Octubre! That's today's date in Spanish!**

**Karlene: Later peeps! =)**

**Ashley: ok... BYEE(:**

**Karlene: BYE! Enjoy the chapter! or don't, I don't really give a damn!**

**Ashley: haha OH and my b-day was last friday(: Now for reals BYE(:**

**Karlene: *mutters* I never said Goodbye. Teehee.**

**Ashley: WHATEVERRR(: bye.**

_**Karly's POV**_

My eyes were already watering when I opened my door to find a tall, thin, and very old man, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. It took everything in my power not to scream at the fright of someone sitting on my bed as if it were the most normal thing in the world to do. I gulped silently.

"Umm, hello, sir?" I said in my politest tone, feeling a little scared a little frightened and a little confused. Dumbledore smiled, before replying in a very…wise…tone. "I'm incredibly sorry if I frightened you. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Well, my full name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you may refer to me as Professor Dumbledore. I am-" He started before I interrupting him.

"Headmaster of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm-" I started but this time it was his turn to interrupt.

"Karly Michaels, one of the newest additions to our school. I see you received your letter." Dumbledore smiled again, this time with a twinkle in his eye.

"Wait…I-I can't go." I replied sadly. The smile that Professor Dumbledore had created on my face along with his entry was fading fast. "My father, Phil… He won't let me go." I continued, my eyes watering yet again. Professor Dumbledore now looked determined, the twinkle leaving his eyes.

"Do you wish to go to Hogwarts, Miss Michaels?" He asked me, a look of utmost seriousness firmly on his face. "Yes. Yes. I wish nothing more than to Hogwarts!" I smiled at the thought. The smile returned to Dumbledore's face.

"Then I shall make it so. I shall return shortly" He said before swiftly leaving the room. I stood frozen in place. Was Dumbledore…could even Dumbledore, this man who seemed so amazing and wonderful and wise…accomplish what no one ever could do? Change Phil's mind? I figured that he would be a good 50 minutes before finally giving up a lost cause, but he returned in 10…I guess he doesn't exactly have much time for one little eleven-year-old. I was about to apologize for wasting his time when Dumbledore said with pride in his voice

"Well, Miss Michaels, I expect to see you at King's Cross on the Hogwarts' Express September 1st. The train leaves at 11 AM sharp so I'd try to get there early." He smiled at the look of pure shock on my face as he said this.

"Y-y-you mean I-I-I" I started stuttering before Dumbledore interrupted me again.

"Yes. I convinced your father. It took a good 10 minutes, but he listened to…reason in the end. Well, I must be off. I shall see you very soon. Goodbye Miss Michaels." He said before handing me a slip of paper that looked oddly like a ticket and disappearing. It must be a wizard thing… But I swear before he vanished he had a weird look on his face that I just couldn't place. But instead of dwell on this like I should have, after placing the ticket on my dresser, I leaped in excitement. I was going to Hogwarts! Next, I lay down in my bed thinking of how today went from running from Phil to going to a school of magic run by an…interesting Headmaster. I fell asleep and dreamt of a women screaming and a baby crying. Then I saw a flash of light and a man voice saying "It's for the best. This life will be better for her. Better than a life with me." Then I saw an apple with a bite out of it and guy with fire-red hair, before finally waking up.

I woke up this morning for the first time without the fear of getting hurt. But what bothered me so much was that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember ANY of my dream. But I cheered myself up by thinking, Phil couldn't hurt me, and if he tried, I could turn him into a weasel or something! I jumped up and got slowly dressed enjoying the change. I ran downstairs skipping every other stair. When I arrived in the Kitchen. Phil looked up at me and glared. He held the glare before finally muttering just loud enough for me to hear,

"We're going to get your…" He paused to wrinkle his nose in disgust. "School supplies. We're leaving in two minutes. Hurry and grab any money you have because I'm not paying." He growled.

"Yes, sir." I replied like I always did. He didn't seem to be afraid of me, so I needed to act normally and act afraid, even if I really wasn't. I ran upstairs to grab my piggy bank. It had exactly $924 saved up. I bet you're wondering how a kid my age has that much money saved up. Well, every year Phil and Carrie go on vacation for a month. And every day since I was 5 I helped with chores, and when I turned 8 I started babysitting along with chores. So, I've just been saving up…a lot. As I clutched the piggy bank and a bag I kept in my closet I ran to the sidewalk, but the car was gone! I saw the car backing out of the driveway. It looked like he was trying to drive off without me! I stared at the car wanting nothing more than it to stop! Suddenly, like magic, it stopped. I smiled and ran to the car and jumped in. The second I closed my car door the engine started again. Phil glared at me like it was my fault…which it actually was. I smirked internally at the fact that I was fighting back, no matter how subtly. Phil drove around until he stopped at a place called "The Leaky Cauldron". Phil then threw a slip of paper into my lap. The top half was ripped off, but the bottom part said

Dear Karly,

Your father should have given you this piece of paper and dropped you off in a street near numerous shops. If you look around, you will find "the Leaky Cauldron". Enter the shop and speak to the bartender Tom. Tom shall direct you in the right path if you tell him you are a Muggle-born. He will direct you towards Diagon Alley where you will purchase your school things. Also, keep that ticket I handed you, it will help you get on the train on September 1st. Have a wondrous day and I hope to see you soon.

Yours Truly,

Albus Dumbledore

I jumped out of the car and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron storing the note in my pocket when I heard a shout of 2'o clock from the car as it sped away. I checked the clock on the wall outside another shop, and it was Noon. I had 2 hours remaining. When I entered the Leaky Cauldron my first thought was that is seemed "dark and shabby" inside it also seemed like a grubby-looking pub.

"Why, hello!" said a guy. He must be the bartender. I smiled. "Hi, I'm Muggle-born, so-" I started but he held up his hand to silence me.

"Say no more. Got plenty of Muggle-borns coming in here. Follow me." He said as he led me through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard. He then took his wand and taped the brinks numerous times. It seemed like a type of password or pass code as he hit the bricks with his wand, because once he finished the brick wall…sort of opened you could say. I stared at it in awe for a minute before Tom cleared his throat. I snapped out of it quick.

"Yes, that's most of the reactions; you Muggle-borns aren't exactly used to magic. Would you care for me to escort you to Gringotts, Miss?" He asked politely. He seemed nice.

"No, I'll be fine; I have all my money here in my piggy bank which is in this bag. I'll be fine." I said smiling as I walked forward into Diagon Alley I heard Tom say something I didn't quite catch as I stared at the wonder that is Diagon Alley. I looked around for a minute until I spotted Gringotts. I kept walking and looking around until I was at the front doors. I smiled and looked up; it looked like a sort of bank. I walked inside and walked straight up to a goblin. I smiled, but he didn't return the favor.

"Yes, Miss?" He asked politely. I cleared my throat suddenly getting a little nervous, this was the first magical creature I'd encountered in the wizarding world and I wanted to make a good impression on his kind and any other magical creatures similar to him.

"I'm Muggle-born. I have Muggle money and I assume I need a different currency for the wizard world." I said, smiling feebly. He looked at me as if believing I was lying.

"Yes…of course. How much money do you have? I will make the exchange." He said. So, I picked up my bag threw it on the ground, heard it shatter and then navigating around the broken pieces of glass piggy grabbed all my money in my hand.

"I have 924 American dollars; can you make that exchange, and tell me the exchange rate please?" I asked politely. His face was pure shock for about 5 seconds before he shook it off and got a look of pure concentration on his face, obviously calculating my exchange.

"Your wizard currency is 91 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 25 Knuts. The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. It's easy enough, even for a child." He told me. "Would you like a vault? I would not recommend carrying around that type of money." He asked trying to carry all my Muggle money at once, but struggling.

"Yes, please." I replied. Smiling at the fact that at least one magical creature didn't hate me. So, we started my vault, I got my currency for the school year and then headed out of Gringotts with a smile on my face. I was actually doing this. I leaped for joy internally. I looked around Diagon Alley and spotted a shop. It was called Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. I saw robes on my list so I decided to walk in there to get my robes. When I entered the shop I saw a girl also trying on robes, and stood next to her while I waited for Madam Malkin to come and dress me in my robes. The girl looked very familiar for some reason. Karly was already working out rude things to say to her if she attempted to talk to Karly, when she remembered, she didn't have to hide anymore, she could **make friends **because she'd live at Hogwarts and no where **near **Phil, so she decided to start a conversation with this girl, hopefully this girl could be her first friend.

"Hi, my name is Karly Michaels! And you are?" I asked nervously, trying to avoid biting my lip.

"Hermione." She muttered before looking at the floor. Now I was confused, but I just shook it off and tried again.

"Nice to meet you, are you going to Hogwarts?" But she merely nodded and avoided my eyes. Now I was **really **confused. "Excuse me, Hermione, but who the heck do you think you are? I'm trying to be friendly, but no offense, you're acting like a bitch!" I told her angrily.

"You don't remember do you?" She asked me, wait...huh? Remember...what? When she saw my bewilderment she just sighed. "Remember? We were seven years old?" She asked. Seven years old? I thought for a minute before remembering what had happened between me and Hermione all those years ago.

_*Flashback*_

_It was just like any other Monday except for one thing, and that thing's name was __Hermione Granger__. She was the new girl, if I was a normal girl, with a normal life then I would have talked to her and we could have became best friends! But I'm not normal, I'm abused, and that means that when she went to sit with me that day at lunch I hated what had to do._

_"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm new, but you probably already knew that." She asked me. She seemed bossy, but I could see inside that she meant well, but I was pretty good at reading people, but people would have overlooked that. When I didn't reply she kept talking, obviously not being discouraged by my silence. "It's nice to meet you. What was your name again?" She asked, but I already knew what I needed to say and hated it._

_"Well," I began, "My name is Karly Michaels, and it's obvious what you're doing. You wanna be friends. So...cute. But I'm not a charity case. Why doesn't Miss 'Hello, I'm Hermione Lamer' go and find another table where another lame girl might want to be her friend. Buh-bye." I finished as I took one last sip of milk and took my food tray to the trash bin._

_I hated that I had to do that because she was a nice girl, but if I let her down easy, she'd try being my friend until I gave in, she'd figure it out...and my whole world would fall apart. I would be sent to an orphanage and would have to start my whole life over. But like I said, I'm going to be fine...hopefully. Because this way, Hermione would not approach me again, she would leave me be, and she would be safe._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Oh. Yeah...I remember now. Hermione, you know what it was like, I was freaking out. My magic...everything. I was lying, I thought I couldn't be close to anyone, I thought everything that was happening made it impossible for me to be able to have any friends at all. Please, will be my friend?" I mostly lied. But it was close enough; I was scared to get close to her. I was scared to get close to anyone at all.

"Really?" Hermione asks, a small smile beginning to form on her lips. I smiled too; maybe I could have my first friend? "Well, looks like you have you first friend." She said, and we both laughed and hugged. It was actually my first hug. Only five minutes and Hermione seemed like my sister. We talked for a while, and after about fifteen minutes, you'd think we were sisters. We got the rest of our school things, and then when her parents came to pick her up I waited for Phil. She talked with her parents for a minute and then ran over to me.

"Do you want to spend the night at my house? It could be fun!" She said smiling. I quickly nodded my head, when suddenly Phil pulled up.

"Be right back, 'Mione." I said, and ran over to Phil praying he was in a good mood.

"Dad, can I go to a friend's house?" I asked, purposely shoving my wand out of my pocket and into his view.

Phil spotted the wand, glared at me, and muttered, "Fine. Be back tomorrow." And he drove off. I ran back to 'Mione telling her the news, and climbed into the van with Hermione and her parents.

I knew this "witch" thing would be the start of my new life, and it turned out I was right. It was the start of new friendships, new relationships and my new life.

_**Ashley's POV**_

As we got ready for our trip to Diagon Alley, I was bursting with excitement. I couldn't wait to finally be able to shop there! For years, I've gone shopping with my mom there but for her supplies, not mine. So naturally I was tugging on my parents' sleeves to hurry up. They laughed while I stood there, tapping my foot impatiently,

"Come on come on!" I said impatiently.

"Slow down honey," Dad said. I stuck my tongue out playfully. They laughed again and continued to find their cloaks and my mom grabbed her purse that was lying on the dining room table. At last, we were ready.

"Finally!" I cried dramatically. My dad chuckled and my mom said, "Oh hush."

My mom grabbed a pot out of her purse and opened it. Inside was floo powder that glowed green. My dad grabbed a pinch and threw it in the fire saying, "Diagon Alley!"

He jumped in the fire, which had turned green, and disappeared. Now it was my turn. I grabbed a pinch of the glowing green powder, ignoring my mother's warnings, ("Remember to keep your elbows in, chin tucked in, and don't get out until you see your father!") and said clearly into the fire, "Diagon Alley!"

I mimicked my father's actions and jumped in the fire, which had turned green again, and spun round and round and round until… "OOMPH!" I groaned as I fell out. Luckily, my father caught me before my face made contact with the floor. I quickly stood up and looked around to see if anyone I knew had seen that. Luckily for me, everyone was busy bustling about, trying to get their shopping done. I let out sigh of relief and waited for my mom.

A few minutes later, my mom appeared with a brush and promptly started brushing the soot off my clothes. I tried to push her off but it was a fruitless attempt, so I just stood there with my cheeks burning with embarrassment. A moment later, mom finally finished and put away the brush, ending my embarrassment in the process.

"What did you have to do that for?" I complained.

"Unless you planned on walking around with soot covering you head to toe, I suggest you keep quiet," my mother snapped. I, being the smart one, stayed silent. There was an uncomfortable silence and my dad decided to break it by saying, "So are we going to do some shopping or not?"

My mother nodded stiffly and I immediately felt guilty for putting her in this mood. I went to go hug her and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Her stiff composure immediately relaxed as her arms circled me. She said softly, "It's ok honey bunny."

Once again, I cringed at the nickname, a reflex reaction. Thankfully, she didn't notice. She let me go and said cheerfully, "Well come on! Let's go!"

I laughed because that was what I had told them while I was waiting. "Come on then. Off to Gringott's we go!" my father cried. My mother and I laughed at his silly antics.

As we set off to Gringott's, I looked around excitedly, trying to debate where we should go first. People of all kinds of magic were paying for ingredients for potions ("Five knuts for a scoop of beetle eyes!") and witches were paying for pets. We finally reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. We went through the first pair of doors, which were bronze, and passed the goblin ("They've always creeped me out, goblins," my father muttered.) who was just a few centimeters shorter than me. We were suddenly facing a silver door that had words engraved on it:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

My father had once told me that a person would be mad to try and rob it. I could see why. I shuddered and we entered the wizard bank.

There were goblins bustling about, leading customers to the carts which would lead them to their bank. We reached a counter and my father said to the goblin, "Hello Basil." I noticed how long his fingers were as they dropped a piece of gold he was holding.

"Hello Mr. Osborn. What can I do for you today?" Basil asked.

"Well, my daughter got accepted into Hogwarts and we need our gold to buy her supplies," my father replied as my mother beamed with pride. I blushed and averted my eyes. My eyes landed on a boy with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes that I could just get lost in.

His face was pale, but not in a way to make him look sick. More of in a way that was his paleness in his cheeks were his natural skin color. He turned to look at me and my cheeks flamed. I turned away but I could still feel his burning gaze on me.

I heard footstep and immediately thought the mysterious boy was coming over here. However, when I turned around, it was just a goblin coming to escort us to our vault. I let out a sigh of relief. But when I noticed we were going in the direction of the unknown boy, panic instantly burned inside of me. Suddenly, my father spoke up and said, "Lucius Malfoy!"

The man who had been standing next to the boy looked up and saw my father. "Ben Osborn!" Lucius greeted.

Apparently, they must've gone to Hogwarts together. The Osborn family had been one of the few Slytherin families that didn't support the Dark Arts. Immediately, I realized that I was standing in front of the blond haired boy while my father and Lucius discussed what's been going on lately.

I chewed on my bottom lip and stared at the ground. Once again, I could feel him staring at my face. That goblin cleared his throat and I jumped. I had forgotten he was there. I looked up and saw my father looked annoyed. "Yes, of course Ashley is going to Hogwarts! I assume Draco is also going?" my father inquired. So the boy's name was Draco…

"Why, of course! Where else? Durmstrang?" Mr. Malfoy said and they both laughed. The goblin cleared his throat again and my father said, "Alright, I must go! Goodbye Lucius!"

I waved shyly at Draco and said, "I guess I'll see you around Hogwarts then." He nodded and I could've sworn that a bit of sadness flashed through his eyes.

"Bye," he muttered. Holy crap. His voice was just as mysterious as his features. My cheeks flushed as I realized I was staring. Stupid traitor cheeks.

My dad dragged my mom and me to the carts while the goblin was leading. I groaned. I hated the carts, because they made me sick. As we clambered into the cart, I tried to make myself as comfortable as possible. Needless to say, I failed miserably.

"Ready?" the goblin grunted. As I observed the goblin closer, I realized it was Griphook. He had shown us our vault last year for Christmas shopping. I opened my mouth to speak but I was too late. The cart blasted off onto the windy and twisty tracks. I shut my eyes and did my best not to throw up. Luckily, I succeeded…for now. The cart came to an abrupt stop and I banged my head onto the cart. I whimpered and quickly climbed out of the cart. I felt dizzy so I accidentally walked right into the stone wall. I groaned in pain.

My parents laughed as I sent a glare their way. "Thanks for the help," I said sarcastically. They became quiet after that but their eyes were dancing with amusement.

I rolled my eyes and waited for Griphook to open the vault. We could've opened the vault ourselves but our vault was one of the top security ones for some odd reason. He slid his long, bony finger down the crack and the door melted away. I remember him telling me that if anyone except a Gringott's goblin tried that, they would get sucked in with no means of escaping. I had asked him how often they checked the vaults.

"Once every ten years," he had answered nastily. I shuddered at the memory.

My father went inside to gather our money from the mounds of gold, silver, and bronze (Not to brag or anything). I heard the sound of clinking coins slow down and I knew he was almost done. I waited patiently but my patience was wearing thin. He finally finished and stepped out. Griphook locked the vaulted once more and we got back into the cart. We once again carted down the twisted tracks.

We came to another abrupt halt and I almost got thrown out. This time when I climbed out, I tripped and fell. I shut my eyes and braced myself for the fall that was sure to come. But it never did. A pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist. My mind immediately thought of Draco, but when my eyes met a pair of emerald green ones, I knew it wasn't him.

The boy helped me stand back up and I stuttered, "Th-thank you."

He smiled and said, "No problem."

My eyes raked over his features but before I noticed anything besides the color of his eyes my mother dragged me away, leaving the poor boy alone, besides this really big...person? I think he was a half-giant, because he was big.

As my mother pulled me along, I wondered how I got my scar and why that strange boy had the same on. In fact, I couldn't even remember how I got my scar!

"Mom, how did I get my scar?" I asked. My mother pressed her lips together in a tight line and didn't answer, not giving any other reaction to show she heard me. I was mystified. I've had this scar for as long as I was born. Shouldn't it have healed by now? A few times when I fell asleep thinking of my scar, I would have strange dreams, but I would always forget about them in the morning... Ugh, my head was starting to pound from thinking of my scar too much. It always did that. I rubbed my temples with my fingertips as we set off to buy my robes.

We walked to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions quietly. When we arrived outside the shop, I stopped and admired all the robes on display. Some were elegant, some were casual. I loved coming here to shop even though I preferred muggle clothing. The only reason I liked muggle clothing was because it was cuter and it had a wider variety. Weird, right? A witch who prefers muggle clothing over witches robes.

We entered the shop and saw Madam Malkin herself was attending to two girls, one with bushy brown hair, and the other with long black hair; It would probably be really pretty if she curled it, not that it wasn't already pretty. She finished up soon enough and ushered me over to her. I slowly walked over to her and hopped onto the stool. She quickly pressed a robe against me and made it my size. She completed her job quickly, handed me my robes and said, "Have fun at Hogwarts dear." She smiled kindly and I couldn't help but smile back. My father paid her quickly and took my bag that contained my robes.

Now for the exciting part. We quickly exited the store and wandered around. We went to buy my school books and bumped into some witches and wizards along the way. "Sorry!" I called out as I rushed past them and my parents. I finally reached my destination. Flourish and Blott's, the best place to buy books. I sighed happily. I was a huge bookworm. Once you've got me reading an exciting and interesting book, you can almost never tear me away from it until I'm done! However, when I got to Hogwarts, I knew I was going to be more of a practical spells kind of girl. I waltzed into the bookstore and I was in heaven.

There were books full of spells everywhere I looked! I sighed as I walked around. I desperately wished I had more eyes! Then a bright little book caught my eye and it said, "So many spells, so little time! Give yourself more eyes, leg, arms, and more with this book!" I laughed at that. I continued to browse through the bookstore. I didn't know which books I had to buy so I decided to go to the front of Flourish and Blott's and wait for my parents.

They arrived soon enough. We entered the store again and I wandered around once again, leaving my parents to do the shopping. My fingers traced the spines of the books, mesmerized. I closed my eyes and sighed in content. My parents called my name and my eyes snapped open. I walked though the store, checking each aisle, looking for my mom and dad. I finally found them at the register, paying for the books. I caught a glimpse of one of the covers.

_Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1_ one of the books said. I shrugged at my parents who had been watching me for some unknown reason. When they saw me looking at them weirdly, they looked away hastily. One word; Odd. I shrugged again and left it alone as we exited the bookstore. My mother and I went to go visit Eeylops Owl Emporium while my father went to the Apothecary to buy my potions supplies. I was relieved to know I wouldn't have to deal with the awful stench. I shuddered at the notion.

We made our way over to EOE (Eeylops Owl Emporium) and when we entered, the first thing I caught sight of was glittering eyes. It took me a while to realize the lights were off. I blinked, letting my eyes adjust. As soon as my eyes got accustomed to the dark, my ears registered the racket the birds were making. My automatic response was covering my ears with my hands. I faintly heard a person chuckle and I turned to see who it was, still covering my ears. I realized it was the shopkeeper. I giggled along as I figured I looked ridiculous.

We calmed down and then the shopkeeper said, "I'm assuming you're here to buy your own owl?" I nodded excitedly and she chuckled again.

"Well, look around and try to find your ideal owl," she said kindly as she smiled. I nodded eagerly again and looked around. I went to a shelf and started my search for the perfect owl. I took one look at the first owl and immediately knew it wasn't the one for me. For one thing, it was too scrawny. Second, it made too much noise. I moved on to the next bird and contemplated the same thing except this time, it was too chubby. It pretty much went on like that for the rest of the search. When it came to the last bird, my hopes of buying it soared. It was magnificent. It was midnight black with speckles of brown and white. However, my hopes soon came crashing down. It was pretending to be asleep. My shoulders slumped as I walked back to my mom.

"We should go," I said quietly. My mother was confused but didn't question it as we headed towards the door. Yet, the second we opened the door and that bell chimed, a bird soared out of its unlocked cage and landed on my shoulder.

"Ahh…The picky one," the shopkeeper murmured. I was shocked. It was the owl who had been pretending to sleep. I stroked its head softly and it hooted contentedly.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked happily.

"Girl," the shopkeeper answered.

"I'll name her…." I thought about it for a second, trying to find a name that suited my owl. Then I decided, "Moonriver. Moony for short." Moonriver hooted happily as she heard her new name. I faintly heard my mother laugh lightly at something, but I was too distracted with Moonriver to care. Moony gazed at me with her silver eyes as I stroked her break. She nipped my fingers affectionately and I smiled.

My mother quickly paid for Moony and a silver cage to keep her in. I waved goodbye to the shopkeeper (I never did get her name). We exited the shop and went to search for my dad. We saw him standing near the Quality Quidditch Supplies place, staring thoughtfully at the new Nimbus 2000.

"First years aren't allowed brooms," I reminded my dad, alerting him of my presence. He jumped about a foot off the ground, scared out of his wits. I laughed as he gained composure.

"That doesn't mean I can't get you one," he retaliated, smiling. I laughed. Of course my dad would do that. My mother shook her head, also smiling. We dragged my father away as he started ogling at the brooms… I think I saw a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. As we walked off, I noticed the bags he carried.

"You bought the rest of my supplies?" I asked, surprised. He nodded sheepishly and I let of a squeal of delight. He now had a look of confusion painted on his face.

"Now I can get my wand," I explained. He let out an 'Ahh…' of realization. We hurried off to Ollivander's, the best wand maker and wand shop of all time. We arrived in front of the shop in record time, due to the fact that I had dragged my parents the whole time. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

My first impression of Ollivander was...well, to me, he looked like a stalker. Just my opinion. His milky white eyes snapped up to my scar and I tugged on my bangs nervously.

"Ahh, Miss Osborn. I've been expecting you," Ollivander said eerily. See what I mean? He's been 'expecting me'. Who the hell expects someone?

"Ben Osborn!" Ollivander cried, turning to my dad. "I believe your wand was maple tree and unicorn hair? 12 inches?"

My father nodded in agreement and Ollivander said, "Marvelous! And Michelle Osborn! I recall your wand being oak and phoenix feather? 10 inches?"

My mother also nodded and Ollivander said happily, "Perfect! Now I believe you're here for young Miss Osborn, am I correct?"

I nodded hesitantly, becoming scared of Ollivander the Stalker the more he talked.

"Don't worry! We'll find the perfect wand for you!" Ollivander said, smiling widely. He grabbed a box off a shelf and said, "Yew and dragon heart string. 9 inches. Go on. Give it a wave." He threw the box n my hand. I grabbed the wand and, feeling foolish, waved the wand. All the boxes came crashing down.

"I'm sorry!" I said, embarrassed.

"No worries," Ollivander said, not even phased by the tumble. He grabbed another box and ushered it into my hand. "Redwood and unicorn tail hair. 12 inches."

That time, I barely waved it before he snatched it out of my hand. It pretty much went like that for about half an hour. I was starting to think there wasn't even a wand for me!

"Tricky customer, eh? Don't worry! You're the 2nd one today!" Ollivander said, before seizing the last box there was. I wonder who the first one was... His eyes widened upon seeing the label and muttered distractedly, "It can't be…" He kept muttering to himself about utter nonsense while glancing at me every few seconds.

"Yes…Yes…There's only one way to find out," Ollivander murmured before handing me the box. "Holly and thestral tail. 11 inches. Perfect for those who have come face to face with death and survived."

Well, my parents told me I fell off a broom once when I was younger. Since I was so young, I don't really remember. My mum even showed me the broken bits of the broom. Apparently, I had crashed into a high tree, breaking the broom and almost breaking my neck. I felt really bad when my parents reminded me, because it was my dad's broom. I had snuck it out of the broom shed for a small flight. Guess they forgot to lock it. But...I had also faced death another time...

I hastily shoved the thought to the back of my mind. I would not let it ruin my mood when I was about to find my maybe perfect wand. I hesitantly took the wand and a warm feeling spread threw my hand. I waved my wand and purple sparks shot out. All the boxes went back to their original order.

"Purple sparks?" Ollivander muttered. "That's never happened before…"

"Wait," I interrupted. "That's never happened before?"

Ollivander shook his head slowly and replied, "Never. I've seen blue sparks, gold sparks, red sparks, and even green sparks! But never purple…"

Ollivander snuck a glance at my parents and if you weren't paying close attention, you wouldn't have noticed the discreet shaking of their heads.

"Thank you very much," my mother cut in while my father paid for my wand. Ollivander nodded gravely and we apparated home. Well, side-along apparition for me. When we reached home, I grabbed my bags and ran upstairs to my room. When I reached my room, I locked my door and placed my purchases in my closet. I flopped onto my bed and wondered. I wondered about why my wand had shot out purple sparks… I wondered who that boy at the bank was… I wondered why he had the same mark as me on his forehead… Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.


End file.
